Severely
by DesyAnchovy Ifnt7
Summary: Jika waktu berputar kembali, aku bersedia menggantikan posisimu... Based on Severely M/V   Lee HongkiXOriginal Chara  Reviews yah :


SEVERELY

**Title : **Severely

**Author : **DesyHyukkie Anchovy

**Main Cast : **Lee Hongki, Son Eunsuh

**Length : **One-shoot (belum selesai)

**Genre : **Sad-Romance

**Disclaimer : **Based on FT Island - Severely M/V, All Character © DesyHyukkie Anchovy

_**Kemarin.. kalau aku bisa mencegahmu, kini apa kau akan tetap disini?**_

_**Kemarin.. jika semua itu tak terjadi... Kau bisa menggapai mimpimu..**_

_**Jika waktu berputar kembali, aku bersedia menggantikan posisimu...**_

Aku duduk diam diantara kursi-kursi panjang yang berderet di dalam sebuah katedral kecil. Mataku fokus memandang sebuah bingkai foto berhiaskan pita hitam yang ku letakkan di atas kursi didepanku. Katedral ini sepi, hanya ada aku di dalam. Sunyi, karena aku pun hanya diam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bola mataku bergerak menelusuri wajah cantik yang ada di dalam foto itu. Ku kepalkan tanganku perlahan seakan tak percaya dengan semuanya. Aku merapatkan gigi, berharap dengan begitu airmata tidak akan mengalir dari sudut mataku.

Perlahan ku raih bingkai foto itu, melihatnya lebih dekat membuatku tak mampu menahan airmata. Bola mataku terasa panas, jantungku memompa darah lebih cepat dan itu semua membuat dadaku terasa sesak. Semua beban seperti akan membuncah keluar. Jemariku meraba setiap pipi Jemariku meraba setiap pipi _yeoja_ manis yang tersenyum di dalam foto itu. Ku biarkan airmata mengalir deras di pipiku. Mengingat semua kejadian itu membuatku merasa sangat menyesal. Aku menundukkan kepala sejenak, bisa kurasakan degup jantungku yang semakin kencang. Aku benar-benar menyesal membiarkanmu pergi! **Andai waktu berputar kembali... Tuhan, putarlah waktu kembali seminggu yang lalu...**

Aku bangkit setelah menaruh setangkai mawar putih di samping bingkai foto itu. Aku berjalan keluar sambil menghapus airmata dengan lengan kemeja hitamku. Koridor katedral ini terasa sangat panjang, terlebih karena aku berjalan sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Meski aku sudah mempercepat langkahku, aku merasa daun pintu katedral masih tetap jauh di depanku. Akhirnya pintu cokelat itu terlihat juga. Ku buka cepat-cepat, aku segera keluar tanpa menutup pintu itu dengan pelan. Aku sepertinya terlalu banyak memberi dorongan karena pintu itu tertutup sambil mengeluarkan suara debam yang lumayan keras. Biarlah, aku tidak peduli, masalahku sudah terlalu rumit!

Ku langkahkan kakiku panjang-panjang, berharap aku bisa segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Tanpa melihat ke depan aku berjalan sambil menunduk. Langkahku terhenti mendadak karena bahuku terantuk sesuatu. Aku melihat sepasang sapatu cantik yang terpasang pada kaki jenjang di depanku. Aku sadar, ternyata aku menabrak seseorang. Dengan segera aku membungkukkan badanku sambil meminta maaf.

"Mianhae... Aku tidak melihat jalan," kataku tanpa memandang wajah _yeoja _yang ku tabrak tadi. Karena _yeoja_ itu tak kunjung membalas permintaan maafku, aku mendangakkan kepalaku perlahan. _Yeoja _itu sedang memegang bahu kanannya yang sepertinya sakit karena ku tabrak tadi. Aku bisa melihat ku bisa melihat _yeoja _itu tersenyum tipis tanda memaklumi. Mataku seketika membulat saat melihat wajah _yeoja _itu. Refleks, aku memeluknya karena dia mirip dengan Eunsuh, _yeoja _di bingkai foto tadi. Bukan, dia bukan hanya mirip dengan Eunsuh. Dia seperti benar-benar Eunsuh, hidungnya, bibirnya, mata jernihnya, rambutnya, wangi tubuhnya. 'Tidak mungkin Hongki, Eunsuh sudah meninggal tadi malam.' Akal sehatku berbicara. Ya, memang tidak mungkin seseorang yang sudah tidak ada tiba-tiba muncul di depan kita. Ini hanya kebetulan saja. Wajah _yeoja _ini mirip dengan Eunsuh hanyalah kebetulan.

Sepertinya aku terlalu lama memeluknya karena aku kini terjengkang ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk di atas tanah. Benar, _yeoja _ ini bukanlah Eunsuh karena dia mendorongku yang memeluknya secara tiba-tiba tadi. Kalau dia adalah Eunsuh, dia tidak akan mendorongku karena memeluknya. Aku tetap ternganga saat melihatnya mengambil buku doa yang sepertinya ikut terjatuh saat dia mendorongku tadi. Aku sempat memperhatikan ekspresi wajahnya yang kesal karena perlakuanku tadi. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, otakku berpikir keras, apa _yeoja _tadi adalah Eunsuh? Terlalu sulit dipercaya kalau semua ini hanyalah kebetulan karena ekspresi wajahnya pun sama persis dengan Eunsuh.

Esoknya aku mengunjungi sebuah tempat dimana Eunsuh biasanya berada, sanggar balet. Ya, Eunsuh adalah seorang balerina. Dia benar-benar mencintai dunia balet dan berharap bisa pentas di panggung internasional. Tapi semua impiannya pupus sudah karena kejadian itu... Otakku memberitahuku kalau _yeoja _yang kemarin ku temui di katredal tidak mungkin berada disini. Tapi hati kecilku mengatakan dia ada di sanggar balet ini. Napasku seperti berhenti saat aku melihat sosok yang sangat ku kenali sedang menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya dengan lembut di dalam sanggar itu. Aku terus memandangnya lewat jendela kaca yang membatasi sanggar balet itu dengan dunia luar. Meski hanya punggungnya yang terlihat, aku dapat memastikan bahwa _yeoja _itu adalah Eunsuh. Firasatku tak akan salah jika menyangkut _yeoja _yang sangat ku cintai itu.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah rak koran yang ada disebelahku. Sebuah berita tentang kecelakaan maut terangkap oleh lensa mataku. Segera ku ambil koran itu, aku mengamati baik-baik tanggal terbit koran itu. Dahiku mengerut, ini aneh... Kenapa berita tentang kecelakaan itu terbit tanggal 17 Januari? Aku menengok ke belakang dan melihat _yeoja _itu sedang berbalik menghadapku. Mataku membulat lagi, apa benar dia Eunsuh? Apa Tuhan mengabulkan doaku untuk memutar waktu kembali?

Aku terus menunggunya di balik jendela kaca sampai malam, hati kecilku berkata, aku harus memastikan kalau waktu kembali terulang. Aku menggosok kedua tanganku, ini masih bulan Januari dan temperatur udara masih benar-benar dingin. Seharian di luar ruangan tanpa menggunakan sarung tangan sepertinya tindakan yang bodoh. Tapi aku harus menunggunya selesai latihan balet untuk meyakinkan semua dugaanku benar. Aku melihat pintu di seberangku terbuka perlahan, dan _yeoja _itu keluar dengan sweater longgar pink yang sangat cantik saat dipakai olehnya. Aku mengikutinya yang sedang berjalan pulang. Jalan yang diambilnya sama persis dengan jalan menuju rumah Eunsuh. Saat hendak menyebrang jalan, samar-samar aku melihat lampu apill telah menyalakan warna hijau. Ku picingkan mata saat melihat sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari kejauhan dan Eunsuh hendak melangkahkan kaki. Aku berlari dan segera memeluknya kesamping, menyelamatkannya. Lagi-lagi aku mencium bau tubuh yang sama dengan bau tubuh Eunsuh. _Yeoja _ini benar-benar Eunsuh. Dengan segera dia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Aku tersenyum, "Kau tak apa-apa?"

Wajahnya terlihat syok dan dia berusaha mengatur kembali napasnya karena kaget dengan kejadian tadi. Untunglah, kalau tidak ada aku, mungkin dia akan terserempet mobil tadi. Dia menyilakan rambut yang menutupi sebelah matanya dan menatapku cukup lama. Mataku bertemu dengan matanya, pancaran mata itu... benar-benar milik Eunsuh. Aku tersenyum penuh arti, dia adalah Eunsuh. Terimakasih Tuhan karena Kau telah mengabulkan doaku. Niatku untuk menggantikan posisinya di dekat-Mu sudah bulat.

Aku berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. "Terimakasih telah menyelamatkanku tadi, Oppa..."

"Ya, sama-sama. Pulanglah, hati-hati..." kataku. Aku menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh dariku sambil tersenyum. Waktu memang terulang, tapi tampaknya Eunsuh tak mengenaliku sebagai kekasihnya. Tak apa-apa, asal aku bisa menggantikan posisimu di samping Tuhan.

Sesampainya di rumah aku mengambil kalender dan menyilang tanggal hari ini, 17 Januari. Aku menatap tanggal yang ku lingkari dengan pensil merah, 24 Januari. Minggu lalu tanggal itu adalah tanggal dimana kau dipanggil Tuhan, tapi di minggu saat waktu kembali terulang ini, semua juga akan berbalik. . .

Belum Selesai...

Reviews ya ^^ Gomawo~


End file.
